Likeness to God
by clam theif
Summary: Raito Yagami...was never the wonderful, gorgeous man he's been pictured to be...In order to understand divine justice...and true suffering, one must be a victim of it. Implied LightxTeru


God was not always a glorious, powerful man in the Japanese Kira investigation

God was not always a glorious, powerful man in the Japanese Kira investigation. He was not always a dominating figure, determined to have the world he wanted. He was never the man pictured, from the ages of seventeen through twenty-three, confident, intelligent and a cherished son…

One time, he was just the abused and neglected son of a broken home, and social loneliness.

Raito Yagami was never confident. He was never popular.

It took until he escaped to a prestigious high school, and met people who would sanctify his way of thinking.

But poor Raito Yagami…was never truly happy.

Not as a child. Day in, day out, he was plagued by misery. All of which was cursed upon him by fellow students, family, and strangers with crippling, sour glances.

He was never the attractive, slender man, able to get which ever woman he chose.

He was short, stubby little boy, with a round, blubbery stomach that overhung his jeans. His eyes were always hidden by thick, dark rimmed glasses that distorted his appearance more than it already was. And to make matters worse, his mouth was coated in metal wires, needed for unnecessary alignment.

He, however, was always intelligent. He was always brilliant, a genius really.

But not intelligent enough to win his mother and father's affection.

Soichiro Yagami was never the caring, loving father that has been pictured.

He neglected his son's existence for the longest time. His hours were long, from early in the morning, until late at night. Never, did he get to see his son. And when he could…he just didn't care. It was like growing up in a single parent household.

More like a no parent household.

Sachiko Yagami was too busy with her own life to really care for her son. Cleaning, cooking and maintaining a stable household, is what she called it. To Raito, it appeared more like collapsing into oneself and drinking wine coolers until the sun sets.

But he had to do something…

Something with his life to win their affection.

And that was why he never left home, never went out with people, never joined a gang, or ran away.

He kept himself dedicated to school.

To becoming as intelligent, and as witty as possible.

Maybe then…at least one of them could come up to him and say…"Great job, Raito. I'm proud of you."

Maybe then…

But the love of his parents wasn't enough.

Each day at school for him…was a challenge.

He was the constant victim of everyone who was determined to feel bigger than another person.

He'd go to school every morning, bruises from the day before, not even beginning to heal…

Only to return home with the bruise having multiplied in size.

And have so many more that would never heal.

Broken bones, cuts, scrapes, bruises and beatings were all the norm.

Now and then, he'd be forced to pay his attackers to keep from anymore violence.

Sometimes, he'd have to skip school all together, only to call the homes of his teachers for missed class work.

He was terrified of school.

But he kept going.

For the sake of his parents.

Was it because he was smart? Or because he saw himself as a freak of nature.

And this was only primary school.

His first year of Junior High, Sachiko Yagami began to finally talk to him like a household pet.

Not a son, but it was a start.

"Your father and I want to have another baby."

Or not.

All his hard work, wasted.

"But I don't want to bring another baby into this family, to have someone as large as you for a brother."

Maybe he had made matters worse.

He was quite overweight.

He was so dedicated to school…he never went out and exercised.

"So, I've enrolled you in a tennis group for obese teenagers."

…Maybe she was trying to say she wanted to help.

In time…Raito began to take interest in the sport.

Slowly, like with his studies, he grew more and more talented at the game.

And within months, he had dropped a lot of weight.

But the bullying never stopped.

"What happen to your weight, Yagami?"

They'd say horrible things.

"You get so hungry you eat your own stomach?"

Horrible, terrible things.

"All that fat went to his god damn head!"

They were so mean to him.

"C'mon, say something. If you're so smart, why can't 'ya talk?"

Why couldn't they realize…

"Hey, I think I get it! Yagami's a freakin' faggot!"

He was just trying to be perfect…

"You're a fag, aren't you?! What a loser!"

For his parents.

They'd yank him from his desk by the collar, and slam him against the wall.

At least he had lost enough weight to actually be lifted now…rather than dragged.

"What is it, faggot?" they'd sneer.

"Can't you come up with a better insult…?" Raito dared say once.

And a punch to the face…

Glasses went flying.

They smashed and shattered on the ground.

He was blind as a bat.

"Little prick!"

A fist was raised yet again.

And on this day, a book went flying through the air…

Smacking the attacker on the side of the head.

"CUT IT OUT!"

Came the voice of what Raito…could have assumed to be God.

Raito was dropped, and he came crashing to the ground.

Why…?

Why did someone want to stop that?

Did…someone actually…

Believe in the difference between good and evil…?

Besides him…?

As blind as he was, he could see nothing but shapes.

His attacker, along with his allies trekked across the room.

And his savior, his Christ…went hurling to the ground.

And remained there for several minutes…while the attackers beat him.

"This is all my fault." Raito said.

He was breaking down.

After years of torment. He was finally breaking.

The classroom sat in silence.

Seconds seemed like a lifetime.

"Are you all right?"

Christ said this from across the room and began to stand, limping his way over to Raito.

He was an older student, probably in his final year of Junior High.

He too, had dark, thick glasses, but his hair was longer, unkempt, and somewhat shaggy. He wasn't wearing the school blazer, but he didn't allow that to bother him.

"That's not right." He said, looking at Raito with sympathy.

Raito was never so relieved to see someone so close to him.

"People like that…deserve to be punished…"

Raito was silent.

"They do." He agreed.

"Teru." His ally said, extending his hand. "I won't be here long…but while I am…I'll help you."

Friend, or just an ally…Raito wasn't sure…

But it was good enough for now.


End file.
